Wingless
by Kaiwi
Summary: Liara T'soni, a gifted intellectual and well-connected queen bee. Events culminating to one traumatized, another in juvenile detention on Thessia. Time has passed, both have grown and following opposite paths. Providence would have their paths cross on Illium and unresolved issues come surging back, desiring answers. Status: Indefinite pause, work, new project.
1. Memories

**Author's note**

So…My storyboard for the other story is unavailable due to spilling liquid over. Decided to start a new one with an easier to follow plot in an alternative universe. Based loosely off other media :D

…

_Click_

The smooth sable black shuttle butterfly doors parting upward to reveal vacant achromatic ash leather seats, a long nylon clad leg stepping in and reclining back. An agitated sigh, the exasperated exhalation of breath disturbing the otherwise silent interior. _"…Why do I keep remembering that?" _A thin line creased her smooth scaled forehead.

A burnt crimson mane framing the oval angel-kissed face equipped with a nefarious smirk, the faint marigold hologram of an omni tool illuminated her arm, a recorded video of malicious purpose. Low husky voice querying, "You'd have it hard if this leaked, right?" The memory elicited a chilling shiver throughout, more memories followed. Balanced on the edge of the window sill, head yanked over the steep drop below by a tentacle, lithe fingers grasping the smooth arm, terrified as weightlessness threatened to take hold. The resolute willingness to utilise violence, nourishing from trampling her into the ground—Like she had done so with her peers. "If I mess your gorgeous face with despair…How lovely it would be~" The words bounced around in the asari's skull, crazy bitch.

A laboured breath shuddered out, when the girl had been sentenced under asari law to serve the remainder of their teen years in juvenile detention. The relief, brief. She could picture the woman pressing over her as clear as yesterday, the flawless hand, nearly silky smooth but underlying possessed a monstrous strength enveloped her throat, pinning her to the seat. Squeezing…Choking the life out of.

"Shit…Get yourself together, Liara.." Cursed, pinching the cerulean—almost sky-blue nose bridge with forefinger and thumb and squeezing gently. It was a reoccurring day terror, one that she had been unable to escape from.

Dialling into her omni-tool, the junior information broker heard the familiar ring tone beeping away quietly. Forehead pressed into the wheel of the vehicle until a faint _affirmation_ drew her attention. "Come over."

"..Huh? Like right now, now?"

"My place…Yes. Right. Now." Liara cut the recipient off with a firm tone.

…

Thirty minutes later, the conflicted asari lounged on top of a mint recliner chair, resting pointed chin on top of a knuckle. The squeak of an intentionally primitive door drew her gaze, a human stood in her wake.

"Sorry, I am late." They stepped in, purse strap hidden by gorgeous thick, chestnut locks. "Let me wash up and—"

Liara intercepted, grasped her by the naked and skinny forearm, a distinct lack of muscle. "Forget it." She demanded, nearly tossing the young adult onto bed.

"W..Wait!"

It was too late, she squirmed helplessly as the native Thessian wrestled them on to their front, a deep maroon length of silk enveloped her vision. Impossibly smooth hands roamed between the thin fabric and delved into the depths of.

"Hang…on.."

"Shut up." The frustrated alien snapped, a sharp moan escaped from her victim "_Jane Shepard…" _Fingers delved into the human's loins, gentle prickles of regrowth as they lay on their front. _"Why can't I get you out of my head?"_ She reminisced and continued to inflict a tortured pleasure unto, tweaking the woman's sensitive nubs above and below, they were firm yet supple prying them upward onto their knees and toes, propping their writhing body against. The unpleasant touch and harsh breaths from her aggressor in the past, like a living nightmare.

The human's image began to melt away, chestnut locks replaced with that all too familiar crimson mane and damned rose-coloured lips, bit back in pleasure under her. _"Jane Shepard…You wouldn't dare to forget who I am right? Goddess forbid, why am I the only one suffering?" _Mauve lips parting to reveal pearl white teeth, sinking themselves into the human eliciting a huffed pant. _"Don't you dare forget…You can't!"_ Retreating to observe her handiwork, tongue stroking up the neck whilst glaring at their defined jaw. _"Not until I give it all back."_

Releasing the grip, allowing the human to tumble onto their front, flawless porcelain flesh helpless underneath—Just like it was meant to be, all those years ago. Fingers still plunged into depths summoning a feverish pant from, those gentle gasps beckoned an animalistic desire from. Liara grasped a wrist…Then the other, pinning them with her weight.

"More….Haa….Haa….Please give….Kiss" The barely coherent sentence tremored out of 'Jane'

"You dare?"

"…Please?" They whimpered, mouth parting to form a weak, hungry smile.

Retrieving fingers from their depths, still lubricated with moisture, like all the times she had been subjugated to in the past. Wrapped her delicate fingers around the female's elongated neck and squeezed. "Ugh!"

"Huh..! Huuaa..Hummn!"

They gasped and flailed against the grip, like an Aquarian animal out of the sea. Leaning towards the unaware victim and sealed the action with a gentle kiss. The protest simmered away until parted, Liara released her pin and grasped the slender and slim neck with both hands, renewing whilst they shuddered and tremored with delight underneath. Her own mien grew wild, the mounting frustration and queasy terror fading, only to be replaced with a surge of relief and heart pounding adrenaline.

A pale hand grasped her hold, smooth, unwrinkled and lacking callouses, prying gently. The asari felt herself relax, reluctantly acquiescing. Unaware her partner had been bought to orgasm, breathless with euphoria. Earlier disguise reducing away to reveal the ordinary model, Kaely. "Haa….Haa…Huu. I…Really thought I was going to die."

"..Ah. Tsc…"

….

The duo ventured into the indoor park, roaming amidst the artificial grown florae, native to Illium. Clung to the cerulean's arm, Kaely queried to their wellbeing. Distracted and absentminded. Eventually snapping back to reality, "..What?" Liara asked bluntly

"The heck? What do you mean what, you told me to come over and then immediately pounced me." The brunette released her grasp and clutched her shoulder, rolling it, drawing attention to the marks remaining. Eyes shut, meditating out loud on the fact, "Just look at me, hardcore by the way, thought I was legitimately going to die for a second." Lashes fluttering open, offering an expectant glimpse.

"…I was just stressed." Liara paused in her stride, the human a step ahead pivoted to face, "I guess, it has been a while too." She raised a hand up to rub the back of her neck, averting gaze. "Missed you—" A brief flash of her school menace, cheeks flushed with intoxication—From exhilaration and pleasure. "…Ah. I was just horny."

"Unnghh! What the hell!"

"What!?"

Clucked her tongue, Kaely grumbled before cheering up, "Well, your tastes are strange…But I was super satisfied today. These teeth marks will be a problem though, I have a shoot tomorrow." She paused and offered an expectant glance again, no response….."Can I stay the night?"

Liara stared at a tree trunk for a brief second before answering. "I guess."

An hour later, the human sound asleep. The asari's arm gently wrapped around, acting as a secondary cushion for their neck. Remarking quietly to nobody in particular, "…How nice it must be. To sleep so soundly."

…

The steady flow of multiethnic traffic, the information broker peered over the side of the elevated marble walkway, gaze idle as she sipped on a relative recent bitter drink. Coffee, as the humans called it. The stall owner had claimed it contained caffeine, a stimulant drug to wake and maintain alertness.

Crowd bustled underneath, the flow of traffic hastened towards, Liara's brow furrowed gently, bottom lip pushing forward to a light pout. As an information broker, she prided herself to be up-to-date of the flow of goods and services, this was an uncharacteristic alteration to the norm. Gaze following until they passed under her feet, pivoting gently and trailing after.

Armax Arsenal, a new stall pop-up. Raising the recyclable paper cup to her lips, sleek plastic top provided a lack of irritation to the lips, eyes narrowing as she sipped at the hot content, curious. It was rare for a weapons stall to attract this much attention, tilting her head side to side attempting to make out any popular item. The crowd of asari, human and occasional turian hindered any attempt from the lightly coloured walkway.

Ambling to the side, re-positioning amidst the gathering crowd on the platform, attention drawn to by the sea of people, curiosities piqued. Some departed for a closer look whilst others were content to observe.

A flash of crimson crossed her peripheral.

Liara's heart skipped a beat, leaping into the air as if she was jolted by static discharge. Head snapping towards the weapons dealer, the new angle provided a clear line of sight. A scowl crossed her serene features.

There she was, steep arched brows and piercing emerald gaze prominent under the glow of natural sunlight. _Shepard. _Unaware that her fists had clenched into a tight ball, _"Hahaha! You look so pathetic, Liara…Under my feet, squirming like a worm." _The all too familiar voice taunted.

Of course. A rare specimen had arrived, no other creature in the universe apart from humanity had hair, naturally occurring coloured and wavy. Even amongst their own kind, the lighter shades were abnormally rare, to obtain both such a dark shade was impossibly so, a trait that matched what they called albinism due to their increasing genetic diversity. It was not the weapons but the weapon dealer that drew the crowd.

Nostrils flared, ripping her gaze away from. Storming towards her office, eyes ablaze with determination. What were the odds…? To meet a former classmate,_ that_ classmate, _that psychotic bitch._

…

The otherwise uneventful day passed by slowly, obsessed and smug, Liara had every ounce of piece of personal information dug up, including their new residence and marital status. And here she sat, waiting patiently in the slums of Illium within her gaudy matted sky car.

Pinched between forefinger and middle, was a yellow and white stick, gently sizzling away at dried plant matter. Another human product, a cigarette. The burn was harsh, not unlike cheap alcohol yet unnaturally addicting. She raised it up to her velvet lips, sucking on with a wince. A light cough escaping.

Sitting up as a downcast woman trudged along the walkway, garbed in red and white striped black hoodie and sweatpants, evidence of fatigue drawn across her sharp features. At the intersection, she was greeted by an unfamiliar woman with bright blonde hair and rose skin-tight suit. Their lips met each other's cheeks and shared a brief but sweet shared laughter, a flare of jealousy welled up within their observer.

"_What…!? Why…Why is she laughing with her…" _Liara's knuckles turned a shade lighter as she squeezed the steering wheel. Trembling in the relatively comfortable seat, casting her gaze down, unable to bear a moment longer. Finger tapping at omni-tool gently.

The familiar quiet ring

The excited affirmation

**"Kaely…Come over to my place!"**

…

The drive, uneasy. Shepard kept lingering in her mind, at one point the woman materialized in the passenger's seat behind, grasping her by the shoulder with a haunting grip, a figment of her imagination but all too real. "Liara T'soni…I'm back….And I know your dirty little secret." They licked their crimson lips slowly, voice drawing husky and threatening. "_You can't stop thinking about me."_

"….!"

"Is it so hard for you…to let it all go?" The voice chuckled darkly, "When we were at school, you never tired of drawing my attention. Always bullying everyone who you deemed lesser than…..Every time you pounced, I intervened. And the cycle repeated itself." The figure sat back with a smug smirk, "I see…You wish to resume our game. Well…Let us continue till you crumble."

Liara gasped. _"Go! Away!" _She seethed through her teeth.

The figment vanished without a trace.

…

A sharp hiss, automated doors parting to reveal a hooded gaze backdropped by a clear night.

"Hey babe…Just got back from my shoot-!" Kaely started, the upbeat woman's visage shifted once again.

Grasping her by the crimson mane with her free hand, forcing them down onto their knees, their pleasure drunk expression staring back, empty—Devoid of humour and emotion. A shell of herself. Yes…This was what the asari desired.

"Yaow..! Gently does it.." The unlike voice whined, eliciting an annoyed wince, the visage waivered briefly.

"Shut up." Liara dismissed, raising the collar to eyelevel, eyes widening lightly, head tilting back into a indifferent glower, the same dark desire from the other day bubbled.

Excitement effervesced within

_"Not. Until. I. Have. Given. It. All. **Back."**_

_**...**_

**Authors note**

Loosely based off something I've read and adored. Let me know what you think.

Also, I've come to realise, that I've only written this pairing thus far, and it may be time to take a break from Domme Liara x Femshep. Let me know what other pairings you'd like to see. (Although, quite happy to continue the pairing, since it is my favourite. Just don't want to be labelled as a one trick author :)

I'm thinking…Aria T'Loak and FemShep or Jack/Miranda, since the other story will take a while to reach their arc.

Leave a comment or inbox, let me know!


	2. Turntables have turned

**Authors notes**

In hindsight…This would've made the perfect pairing for Miranda to be in Liara's shoes. But on the other hand, we get to explore Liara's newfound dark side after becoming an information broker without all the prior attachments in a way :D.

….

…._Beautiful_

Gulp. Yes, there she was, _Shepard_. Lying naked in front of her, arms conveniently bound behind her waist, lightly defined abs rippled as she squirmed underneath the woman straddling her, expression pained. The aroma of crushed cherries, "How do you think you look, _Shepard?"_

Leaning in gently to grasp a moderately sized orb, squeezing roughly, a shiver of absolute bliss running up her spine as the former juvenile detention student squirms renewed with vigour. The taunts rolled off, "How do you feel? Are you…ashamed of yourself? You fuckin' degenerate." Lowering her lips, curving inward as she suckled on the sensitive nub, breaking apart with a quiet '_pop'_ Continuing, "I know one thing..." A pause as her lips curled up sinisterly, "I haven't gone far enough. We have miles to go…You toyed with me like a doll."

The asari dipped toward, back curving upward, releasing the mound of flesh and enveloped her hands around the red-head's throat. Eyes flaring with azure energy enveloping her limbs, "**BEG!"** She demanded furiously, licking her lips as the piercing emerald gaze rolled upward, "NO! You must. MORE!"

The alien repeated itself over and over, with a snap. A quiet voice silenced her, the source…In her mind. "_How does it feel to be on top, T'soni?" _She flinched, grip loosening followed by a darting vice claw grip crushing her windpipe. "!" A choked cry of alarm.

"….Satisfied?" A throaty gurgle emanated from the human, slowly sitting up from the bed, emeralds snapping back to life. She was amused….It was amused. Keeping the asari at arm's length, inquisitive, "The reality is….You want to be like me, _don't you? T'soni."_

Liara felt the air depart her lungs, frantically clawing at the hand. Neck twisting to the side underneath the uneven one-handed grip. "N-No..Neve..r!" She spluttered out, vision blurring and rushing past her as she was choke slammed onto the pillowy soft bed. Legs and arms trailing behind from the force behind the throw, both hands enveloped around her throat now, taunting her.

"Be honest~ Is that why you can't let go of me? Why you obsess?"

"N..No…S-Stop!"

Her eyes snapped wide open. Jumping up from bed, panting heavily and in cold sweat. "…Shit! Not…Not again." She glanced down at her hand, trembling violently still, clasping it with her other in an attempt to suppress the evident terror. "_…Yeah, I'll admit it. Up until now…I felt like I won but…I can't get over you. Goddess, it must be fate. I'm so sick of this" _Liara wiped her brow, just noticing she wasn't alone. Kaely lay there, serene as ever after a night of…Play _"Lets settle this, Shepard."_

Liara rolled off to the side, placing her feet into feathery soft slippers and shuffled out. Careful not to disturb her sound asleep play mate, headed for the living room.

Twenty minutes had passed as she sat there, staring blankly at the flat screen in the dark room. Grasping at the shadows in search and sliding the multi-tool device onto her wrist. For the first time in a while, she dialled a number other than Kaely's.

The reception was instant. '_Click'_ "Yes?"

"Hey father." Liara greeted tiredly, voice hoarse.

"Liara? That you?" The voice was pleasantly surprised, "This is a surprise."

"…Yeah, it's me, Aethyta." The deeper feminine voice hitched on the other side, unaccustomed to being greeted by their name. Undeterred, Liara continued. "Listen.. There's this new Armax Arsenal, on Illium. By chance I spotted an ex classmate."

"Right." The voice was stiff.

"I just happened to noticed her. She…was a real troublemaker, harassed me often. I..I can't return to work with her around. I'll only ask you this favour once."

"…."

"Please get rid of her."

"You want me to place a hit on someone because you didn't or don't like them?" They were incredulous

It was her turn to stiffen, voice hesitant. "No. Just have them blacklisted."

A silence settled between the conversation, static was their only companion. Until finally, "…Done." With that, the call ended.

Liara heaved a sigh, sinking into the couch further. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders easing gently, quietly mulling over the decision before sleep took her.

_Heh_

…

Jane trudged down the busy strip, the occasional wolf whistle and even grope did little to disturb her downtrodden gaze. Her feet felt like they were weighed down by lead weights. Everything had been going so well thus far, the move to Illium had been smooth, her work, near perfect according to the manager, a turian of course. Her considerable knowledge on weaponry due to her childhood spent on spaceships and studying alone or beside her only parent, Hannah Shepard. A captain at the time, now Rear Admiral.

Since coming of age and her promotion, the widowed woman had little option but to send her only child to a boarding school, to Thessia out of all places. The relations between Asari and Humans at the time had been improving considerably at the time, having proven themselves on the galactic scale to warrant a spot on the council. At the cost of their own, Jane was bitter at the idea and protested ardently, to no avail.

_"I'm sorry, Ms. Shepard. I'm afraid we'll have to let you go, effective immediately." _Their voice had been gauche, like a hostage with a knife stabbing into their back. Unable to meet her gaze as they delivered the news before stepping to the side and indicated to the backdoor. Refusing to even answer her question apart from her performance at work. _"You…You were excellent. I'm sorry, I am not at liberty to say anymore."_

Raising a shaky palm up to her forehead and rubbed gently, piercing emeralds fading to a gentler shade, bags reflected her fatigue. At least Kelly would be waiting for her, a low hum of excitement filled her chest, the cheerful exotic dancer wouldn't begin until the evening and it was far too early.

As her surroundings reflected the wealth of each district, with each level deeper, the lighting dimmed and shades of colour across the walls and streets darkened. The members of each race drastically altered along with it, with Asari becoming rarer with each floor whilst Volus, Humans and Vorcha grew. A given as it was an Asari commerce world, those seeking fortune and wealth especially as a species that had in the grand scale, only recently joined, would need to start at the bottom.

Jane leapt down from three steps up and proceeded down the all too familiar road, vastly different to the evenings when she would often return but the number of open trashcans, litter and drunk or high body count rarely changed.

"Red sand…?" A stranger groaned, reaching up towards as they passed up. "Uuohh…So good." They rolled away onto their other side as they strode by.

A wince crossed the left side of her features, nasty drug. She knew best, that sometimes people desired an escape from the harsh reality they lived in, and alcohol just didn't cut it. It wasn't a dangerous neighbourhood per se but hardly sanitary or favourable, Turian patrols made sure the crime levels were maintained adequately. Steeling her gaze, the platinum rare red-head continued onward, in front, a luxurious looking sable coloured sky shuttle sat parked, rounding a corner and headed towards her apartment, the image of her rundown street initiated a jolt in her memory shocked her.

Rent was coming up.

She would have to resume job hunting again, and soon.

As she approached her thin metal sheet door, fumbling in her pockets for the key card. The sweet melodious voice cut through the air distantly, "Shepard? Yeah, I know her. She lives right across..Oh! You're back early, Jane."

Jane whipped around, left brow raised in the air. "Huh? Oh, yea…." She trailed off, someone was doing backflips in her stomach. The snow-white garbed asari blocked her vision but in the pits of her stomach she knew in that instant whom it belonged to.

A brutish smirk tugged at their lips for a fraction of a second, the voice weighty with derision. "Jane! So good…To see you." The almost teal alien furled their arms and shifted their weight to the other side of their hips, drawing attention to their longer than torso legs. Kelly stood off to the side, hand bracing against the doorframe, slightly behind, features innocent as ever. Too pure for the work she participated in, better suited to an angel sent from above.

The moisture evaporated from her mouth, "Liara? Liara T'soni? What are you doing here?" Jane inquired cautiously, refusing to budge from where she had rooted herself.

"Oh, you still remember me…Excellent." The asari's sinister gaze returned, hidden from the girl standing a few centimetres behind. Effective as it compelled the unique human to storm forward, grasping their wrist gently but with unnatural speed.

"Stay here, Kelly." They ordered kind but firm. A worried crease but nodded, head poking out from the side as they departed quickly towards where Shepard had just come from.

Nearing the intersection, Jane suddenly blurted the question on both their minds. "Did you come here to get your revenge?" Pausing just before the sky shuttle from earlier, it made sense now. Of course, it belonged to T'soni, her parents were influential matriarchs of their mono-gendered but feminine species.

Underneath the spacious interior of Illium's residential wards, the sky roof reflected the organic sunset above, basking the two individuals under a carroty orange glow. Casting a shroud over half of Liara's features as she strode past, leaning against the frame of her vehicle. Pinched between thumb and forefinger, a recently lit cigarette. A minty but harsh aroma wrinkled Jane's nose.

"You work pretty hard. Flashing that two-faced smile to all your clients." Raising the cigarette butt up to her lips and puffing deeply, the harsh smoke seemingly elicited a calming effect over. "What did you do when they let you go?"

"!" Jane felt her heart drop, a chill seeped through her veins. "You..! How did you?" She felt her fists clench initially; an acquainted sensation ran up her arm. A deep sigh followed, the fingers growing lax. A tendril of guilt subdued her. Fair was fair. In a way, the human deserved this karma. Pivoted on a heel, she began heading back. "We're done here."

Liara felt her cheek twitch in annoyance, "Come on. Don't be a spoilsport, that girl, she helped you find that job. No?" That had the fit crimson girl rooted, "You said her name was Kelly? Over at Eternity, the bar, lounge and hotel?"

Jane turned slowly by the waist, eyes narrowed warily, wrinkling the sides of her features ever so gently. Upper lip drawn slightly back into the faintest snarl.

"If something were to happen. I wonder if you'll make ends meet." The threat was clear as day, even if the asari attempted to disguise it behind innocent linguistics.

"W…What do you me to do?"

The tip of the cigarette burned with renewed tenacity, "Why not try again elsewhere, preferably in Human space. Somewhere we won't ever have to meet again." Pushing off from the side of the vehicle, heels clicking gently on the floor as she leaned in, exhaling the harsh smoke into the angel-kissed features. "Or…Yes…You could sell your body." Raising a finger to tap gently against the top of a breast, the top was harsh to the touch. Cheap fabric.

"…I'll leave." The reply was hasty, a lack of thought.

Liara leaned back, smirk returning. "Exquisite. One other thing…Can you afford it?"

The asari was right. Travel between space was relatively affordable but to other race's territory, a chartered flight came at a premium cost. The human gritted her teeth, "I'll…I'll manage."

"Poor girl…Whatever will Ms. Chambers do?" She pondered outloud.

"Y..You!"

"Ahh…She's a pretty one but the reminder that you've tainted her will forever haunt my memories."

Jane stomped a foot at frustrated, "Liara! Stop with these games, she has NOTHING to do with this." Swinging an arm off to the side in the air, "Leave her be."

"Well. If you don't want to. Do your best." The cerulean alien sneered, dropping the cigarette and stamping it out whilst waving her hand dismissively. "See how long the two of you last—I hear the Vorcha and Krogan are always looking for humans in Fornax. Maybe they'll let you kiss in a scene."

…

"…FUCK!" Jane cursed outloud, ignoring the wary glances as she kicked a can of empty drink across the dirt floor. Thumbing the spot between her two furrowed brows, she already drew adequate attention with her outlandish aesthetics, seating herself onto a wooden bench in the middle of a children's park.

Thankfully there was a clear lack of underage minors.

"Liara T'soni…I knew she was tough. But to go this far…" A flash of the asari's twisted face, writhing on their knees before her. The intent behind the eyes clear despite the dimly lit background, '_I'll kill you, bitch.'_.

Followed by the memory of earlier, "_Okay. You win, I…I'll do what you want."_ Jane had given in, acquiescing with the asari's threat. It was apparent, this was her goal from the beginning. "_Just…Just leave Kelly out of this."_ Her response elicited a pleased expression from, they leaned in close to cup her impossibly smooth hands underneath her chin, the texture unlike any humans but admittedly, attractive nonetheless.

"_Very good, Shepard. I'm glad I don't have to be nasty about this." _Until they were mere centimetres apart, "_How does tomorrow sound?"_

And tomorrow came.

…

"Sorry Miranda, I'm nearly done over here. I'm taking today off early." Her voice was clear, a hint of humour. That was rare.

"Hmm? Oh, okay. That'll be fine, Liara." The raven-haired woman with clear teal blue eyes, a shade lighter than her alien colleague. By all proportions, she was stunning. Combined with diligence that rivalled salarian, the human was respectable. "Special evening?"

A faint grin graced the Asari's normally stern features, "…Something like that. Thanks. Next time, drinks are on me." Deflecting the topic away from, throwing a quick glance over.

"I'll hold you to that."

Practically leaping onto her feet, collecting her purse and bolting out. Alarming the rest of her colleagues, undisturbed as they exchanged glances.

_"Finally…!"_

Practically sprinting towards the elevator, stepping in. Nearly ten minutes later, she was seated comfortably in her sky shuttle, musing. "_Jane Shepard…You've changed. I was just blowing off steam, can't believe you actually agreed to this."_

A pause, gripping the wheel tighter, thoughts turning dark. "_That's it…It isn't enough to cut her off from work and friends. I need to pay her back for all the other humiliation she inflicted on me." _A cold, calculating grin formed on her velvet lips, _"Now it's your turn to suffer."_

Less than thirty minutes had passed, she found the helpless human hunched over by a bench upon their agreed upon location. A simple park well kept but lacking in participants. Liara sauntered over in her gaudy work uniform, bending by the waist to lift her authentic victim by the chin with just thumb and forefinger. A triumphant sneer plastered across her features as she gazed down upon the woman dressed casually in a white striped black hoodie and jeans.

Their gazes met, the alien felt a spark of electricity travel up from her finger and into spine, eliciting a pleasurable shudder. Commanding the woman to follow, trailing behind with a reluctant trudge, gaze averted off to the side. Climbing into the vehicle after her.

Within seconds they zipped off into the skyline for their new destination, Shepard's gaze still averted, empty eyed and into the distance whilst T'soni held a satisfied grin whilst she piloted towards the lush entertainment ward. Pulling up by an immensely tall hotel, the human's face gazed upon in awe.

…

_Click, rrrnnnngnmmm._

The key card activated a light whirring noise, booting up the independent energy source for the luxurious queen suite room. Liara shuffled off to the side to inspect their amenities, Jane on the other hand explored around, peering out the top to bottom glass windows. They were at least on the thirtieth storey, wincing as vertigo took hold for a moment. Double layer of curtaining, a translucent paper thin sheet lay behind the thicker but equally rich golden coloured layer. Walls painted a cream cheese white, the beds, wide and sturdy with a similar amount of layering. The exposed top half rested half way up, a dark maroon colour with fur worthy of a rug, fingers brushed through, indescribably soft. The recently jobless human felt an urge to curl up on top. To the sides of the king sized bed, oak wood bedside tables with strong aluminium legs. The furniture, particularly the makeup table was equally lavish.

"You came to a pretty expensive place…" She commented idly, staring at the framed picture on the wall, _Thessia. Where it all began. _"Anyways…Can I order room service or what?"

Liara stood there, her appearance indicated she was deep in thought, tapping her chin idly with her weight shifted to her left. Were it not for their past, Jane would've complimented her modelesque body. "I don't mind…But." She whirled around, practically tackling the woman into the bed. Expression, hungry. The muscular body did little to faze her, in fact it only served to fuel her lust, the desire to dominate."I want to do something first!"

"W-What?" Jane yelped, falling onto her back, the asari pinned her flat against the bed, breasts pressing against each other.

Retreating briefly, grasping at the pieces of clothing and impatiently yanking them off, tugging the t-shirt and jeans, upwards and down respectively. Her expression had changed, growing desperate as she fumbled about.

It dawned upon the human, the asari was being literal. "Oh…You actually meant it." Crimson ponytail shaking in the air, _"Why are you so excited?"_

Liara paused, shooting her an inquisitive glare. Only to blink as she was tapped on the head by a finger.

"I can do it myself." Jane grumbled, she reached down to wiggle out of her jeans and into her pale grey skivvies. "I'm not a pussy." Whether it was the actions or her words, the former delinquent never knew as the asari flared with purple blue energy. Shepard's wrists in the air, midst of undressing were flung backwards, wincing as they strained in their sockets the force knocked her back onto the mattress, it possessed a weight unique unlike the fragiler asari's leaner muscle. Smooth scaled hands bearing the full brunt of the asari's weight down.

"Did I say you could move, bitch?" The voice was low, threatening, any pleasant façade vanished with the wind. Piercing sapphires glared down at the wide emerald orbs, wide with concern.

"W..Whats the problem? You're acting like a lunatic…!"

Liara's eyes narrowed, clambering up the human's waist and straddled her mid-section, the rippling muscles served to brush against her crotch pleasantly. "Who said you were at liberty to do as you like?" Cocking an arm threateningly, fist clenched and feinted towards. The woman underneath flinched, shying away. Liara felt heat rush to her core at the response...Pleasure. "You're only able to do what **I say.**" Adding forceful emphasis to the end. Leaning down, expression softening as the human peered through long lashes, the anticipated blow having never arrived. Head tilted slightly off angle, lips pressed together forcefully, initiating a lustful kiss, calculating.

As Jane eased into it, a sharp pain shook through her lips. "_Damn bitch, bit me!"_ The rage was short lived.

The asari retreated, a thin strand of saliva still connecting them. Hovering to the side and brushing the moist muscle up against the underside of her forearm. Mirth fluttered in her chest as the long lashes batted underneath, those unnaturally sharp steep arched brows had straightened. "D..Do you know how much I suffered cause of you?" Her dominant hand crept up to the human's neck, like an insect. "…You have to know. Jane Shepard…" Promptly retreating as they took a trip down to the human's folds, shaking with excitement as she plunged in.

_"Hrngh-! It hurts!" _Shepard winced, the brief visit from fear mellowed away. _"She's not playing around but…." _Squirming underneath, attempting to wiggle away from those scaled digits. As if sensing her desire, the deranged asari retreated and grasped her own pieces of clothing and began to undress, revealing a rose coloured bra. _"Did she really do all that…For this?"_

Worried features fading to give way for serene.

Liara cocked her fist back again, still pinning both wrists with the other. It wasn't clenched properly, as if undecided. The posture, too wide.

_"Really? You're too excited, you can't even do this properly. Pathetic." _Jane mused, sinking into the mattress, curling her knees inward before thrusting up. Calves intersecting the forearm, torqueing downward. Reversing the situation almost immediately. The alien's delighted countenance faded as quickly as she fell, shock.

"Calm down," Shepard sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, "Liara…"

…

**Author's note**

**Enjoying it thus far? Let me know!**


	3. Collar

**Author's notes**

**It does seem like this story is less popular, perhaps given its darker nature and…Liara's personality being a touch too dark or different? I dunno, please let me know. **

**Or is it the lack of chapters?**

**With work starting again, will have less time to write, so knowing what is popular/preferred would be helpful to have priorities on what to focus on.**

…

_Puhisshhhhhhhhh_

Lukewarm water poured out of the cheap silver sunflower shower head, extending her left leg forward, toes testing the water. Satisfied, the weary ginger stepped in, unbothered by the open shower curtains. A wince pinched the freckled features, both shoulders throbbed from bite-marks left by an alien's jaw. Glancing over and inspected, fingers brushing over the receding indents, "_..I can't let Kelly see this."_

Eyelids quivering shut, the tall asari straddled her stomach, heat seeped onto her belly button. The digits crushing inward on the left side of her throat with thumb squeezing from opposite, passageway squeezed shut. Both wrists pinned above against the etched backboard, a bump in the design pressed painfully between her ring and middle finger. _"…Shit, when I did that to her in the past. Must've freaked her out and made her resent me." _Smacking her lips softly, _"Now that the tables have turned, she's losing it….You've changed Liara."_

The sadistic grin, _"You should try it…"_

"_I'm not surprised…That she's become like this" _Jane mused, fingers trailing down to her crotch. Unsatisfied still, "_Well…If you want something done right, you have to—"_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Jane! Are you in there?" The sweet, calming melody of Kelly called through, startling.

Shepard yanked her hand away, washing them under the stream before answering out of reflex. "Y-Yeah! Let yourself in, I'm in the shower!" Hurrying up at first as the door squeaked open, the walls were innately thin, the clang the sheet metal audible.

"Take your time!" The voice was barely muffled, almost as if there was only a curtain separating them. But it was an affordable apartment.

"O..Okay." Jane was distracted, her arrival had her perturbed, was it Liara's doing?

…

**A hour earlier**

"Calm down….T'soni." The voice was gentle, quiet almost…Sad.

Liara felt a heart beat in her head, staring up with wide-eyed terror. Arms frozen in place by fear, breath unsteady as the crimson woman seemingly taunted from above.

"_Haha…What happened to that condescending attitude of yours disappear to?" _The grip shifted from pressing firmly into the chest to crawl up to her neck, squeezing down with the all too familiar vice grip. "_You know, like when you would bully all the others?"_

She wanted to scream. She couldn't, hands clawing at the arm desperately for it to release. Vision flickered, a hallucination…? The arm wasn't there. Instead, a shrouded face with rose red pony tail waved a hand in front.

"Liara…? Liara, hey?" Leaned forward, grasping the now limp alien in her arms, panting heavily and tugged up. "You okay?" A relieved sigh escaped as the woman indicated a sign of lucidity. "What's wrong with you, are you losing it?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Liara raised an arm and shook free from the tender grasp, "STOP IT!"

Exasperated, Jane raised both hands in to the air, "Liara, please calm down!"

"D..Did you just ignore me, g..goddess, you're a crazy bitch. You…You really want to die along with that crazy slut girlfriend of yours?!" The asari rambled, threats appearing idle in her frantic state. Calming down as the woman in front retreated, merely rubbing the back of their neck, sheepish.

"Look…You panicked when I fought back."

"You-!"

The crimson beauty cut her off, the dishevelled woman grasped her wrist gently, whilst not as smooth as her own, they were maintained adequately. Evidence of harsher living conditions, "I'm going to be gentle. Not going anywhere." The woman reached up to her cheek, cupping it warmly. Scaled texture, so fine as to be almost invisible and at a glance to be impeccably smooth. "Don't get too worked up."

"..What?"

Jane seemed aloof, almost uncaring as she grasped her by the elbow, soft…But comforting almost. Leaning down onto the luxurious mattress, an arm draped over her own lightly defined abs, naked. "Do what you want."

Liara leaned in hesitantly, lips centimetres apart. The human underneath shut her eyes and arched neck back anticipating the kiss. "Tsk…" Twisting away, averting gaze. "Okay, let's just….Stop here for today.." Swinging her leg over to the side, grasping at her bra and other pieces of clothing and began redressing. "I don't know what that was all about." Pausing for a moment, "I'll see you again tomorrow, we'll meet again. Just like today." She threw a glance over her shoulder

The jobless woman seemed unimpressed by wary. Tugging over the hoodie with hunched shoulders.

…

"Fine…Go" Liara sat there naked, legs crossed, waving a hand dismissively as Kaely stormed out, tossing the crimson wig off to the side. "I don't need a useless bitch like you anymore."

The evening was…Sporadic, as soon as she had dropped Jane off, demanding the gorgeous playmate to come over. Like before, she pounced on her immediately, demanding they equip the wig. Started off playful soon devolving into almost senseless infliction of pain, the silky restraints were simple enough for the woman to wiggle out off as the asari shouted her frustrations at.

The woman was evidently disturbed by the dark expression her lover possessed, complaints falling upon deaf ears and the quiet rambling about how she had barely started was enough to raise a hand to deflect the incoming cerulean grasp. _"Fucking really? That's it!" _Demanding answers, reproaching their insistence on utilizing the wig, eyeing the collar and leash off to the side warily.

Their back and forth was short, resulting in their prompt exit.

Liara nodded to herself, reassured. "I don't need you anymore, now that I have the real thing." Glancing over to the collar and leash, clambering over to grasp it and inspect. Expression still dark and sombre. "Jane…What a mistake letting a psychopathic bitch like you go, running around free and unaware of the consequences you caused. You're why I feel like this…Why I am like this."

…

**Back to present**

Dinner had been peaceful, a simple serving of fried chicken, cucumber and tomato salad. It wasn't impressive by any standard but affordable and tasty. The company? Delectable.

The cute exotic dancer had opted to cover her uniform with a leather motorcycle jacket and grey tracksuit pants on top of the skinny body-suit, the only evidence underneath the weighty jacket. Giggling lightly at Jane's sly pat onto her rear.

Peaceful ambience fading slowly as they approached their intersection, where they had to part their separate ways. Kelly, off to the hotel, bar and lounge. Shepard for home. Ordinarily.

"Well. See you tonight, Kelly, maybe. Do your best though." Jane bade farewell, huddled up in her trademark hoodie, a gift from her mother she had claimed.

"Oh. Yeah…See you."

Jane motioned to speak but held back, turning away and waving a hand over, departing cross the street.

Ever since the asari's visit, the young dancer had her doubts. The normally upbeat woman departing would've offered her a peck on the forehead, additionally she had returned home from work exceedingly early. Biting her lower lip a little bit too hard, she observed and mused, there was something off. Ever since the gorgeous asari had visited, her neighbour had grown distant. As if reluctant to interact.

"_Are they…? No.. They couldn't be. But…They could've been in one, the atmosphere was tense last time." _The petite blonde peered down, 5:23. She was going to be late at this rate, laughing off the idea earlier and bolting off.

…

The exotically beautiful alien stared at her with wide, hopeful eyes brimming with depravity. In her double clutched grasp, a pink and black collar. She took a step closer. Jane took a step back. Another.

A shove followed, "Aaaah!" It wasn't powerful by any means but the single bed behind cut her escape off, tumbling backwards and over the other side, banging the back of her skull against the carpet, blunting the pain. Clambering onto her side, she was naked, the light from the hallway shone through the doorway, casting a shadow behind whilst the Asari stood over. "Shit! Come on, I'm doing what you told me to! What was that for?"

"What I told you to? Cut the crap, you went crazy last night."

Jane propped herself up by an arm, the woolly carpet was inflexible, other arm raised up defensively as she stared at, "What? Are you kidding me!?" She thrust a finger at accusingly, "If anyone lost their shit, it was you!"

Liara shoved the collar into the woman's face, pressing the animal pelt against her cheeks. The action was clear, _"Put it ON!"_ it practically screamed. The woman reluctantly complied, yanking it from her grasp. It was upon closer inspection she realised the leash was the same colour and already attached.

Circling around the befallen woman with a piece of brown silk, waiting for her to finish equipping the accessory before grasping the arms gruffly, wrestling them behind her waist and restrained them.

Striding over to the bed, the asari sat herself on the edge, leaning back onto the thin bedsheets with an elbow, legs crossed. "After what happened last night, it made me realise….Jane Shepard, you're just some rabid bitch. A varren." Leash in hand.

Jane muttered underneath her breath, "Wow…This is unbelievable."

A sharp yank nearly toppled the human onto her front.

"Akh—Really?"

Liara sneered, "It really suits you, should have equipped it sooner, maybe back in school. Don't you think so?"

The red-head offered a nervous smile, inquiring carefully, "Liara, you developed some weird tastes. How'd that happen?" Eyes slamming shut as a naked foot tapped against her chin whilst the leash was taut, _"Blueberries. Jesus, she actually smells like blueberries."_

"Full of spirit…Now just to make sure you know who your owner is….You said you'd do what you're told, right?" The voice was faux benevolence, towards the unimpressed human, whom had averted their gaze towards the doorway. "Don't even think about it." A quiet whine escaped from their throat, reluctant. The toes wriggled lightly in front of, nudging. "Well? Lick it."

Glancing between, eyelids blinking shut, leaning forward, tongue poked out between her pink lips.

**Author's notes**

**More smut to come, shorter chapter due to less time. Posts will be irregular due to work starting up again. **


End file.
